This disclosure relates generally to the field of computer software. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to the distribution of software and data to a large number of computer systems.
Distributing software and data to a large number of endpoints requires customers to provision a number of distribution points. These distribution points are dedicated servers and thus incur costs of maintenance and monitoring. As an organization grows and number of endpoints increase, there is a proportionate increase in the costs associated with these distribution points.